


Fetch

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HO BOI IT'S THE END, ITS HAPPILY EVER AFTER, fuck im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: It's a wedding





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> READ   
> OTHER  
> STORIES  
> FIRST

The doors opened before you, revealing the beautiful cathedral that sat a huge multitude of people and androids alike. You nervously clutched the arm of Hank, who was standing in for your father on this momentous day. A crescendo of music filled the hall as you strode forward in a snow-white dress. 

The shutters of cameras went off as you were walked down the aisle between the church pews. From behind your veil, the world seemed to be cast in a milky white. The rows passed as you came up to the front, where two androids awaited patiently. 

Markus had agreed to be the pastor, a kindly gesture by the leader of the revolution. The second: the man you loved.

Connor watched you with wide and hopeful brown eyes, a slight smile on his lips that he was obviously trying to keep under control.

“Good luck, kid.” Hank whispered to you before walking over to a pew to sit down and await the rest of the ceremony. 

You now stood in front of Connor, barely comprehending anything as he lifted the veil above your head to look you directly in the eyes. His own orbs cast a sense of reassurance to you as he drank in your features. 

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and Androids. Today we are gathered here today to celebrate a historic union. A union that is a wonderous stride in the eyes of androids, but, is perhaps even more so for the unionees.”

“Today, we celebrate the union between partners on the field and in life. Partners that share equal parts love and cooperation, blood and thirium…” 

You let the words drown themselves out, their meanings not lost, but morphing into their very meanings as you looked up to Connor. How every descriptor word rung its truth in your ears. The equality and simplicity of your relationship was heavily evident in the monologue, despite the concept of your relationship being anything but. It truly was a remarkable day. 

“...And for their bond to even begin, there had to be one thing:” Markus cut himself off as he gave a silent queue for the church doors to be opened once more. And right on her mark, a familiar face came in with a pillow strapped to her back. Laughter roiled up throughout the crowd as Karma came trotting down the aisle, tongue lolling out in a happy manner. She pattered up to you and Connor, where Markus quickly nabbed the rings on the pillow. 

“Good Karma.” As Markus made the pun, you doubled over laughing as you held Connor’s hands.  

“But, good Karma won’t get them everywhere together. They have to uphold that promise to each other.”

Markus recited a simple promise, to which you echoed with a half-conscious mind as you continued to lose yourself in Connor’s beautiful eyes. 

“I do.”

“And Connor, do you promise to take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” 

“Connor, you may kiss the bride.” You felt tears cascade down the sides of your cheeks when you felt his lips upon yours, a sensation you had felt many times, but would never get used to, especially not now. 

The crowd cheered as the both of you separated and you took in his figure. His cheeks dusted with a light baby-blue, a bright smile changing the path of his own tears as he leaned his forehead against yours. Soaking in the moment, joy-filled your chest and lungs like water. 

“Well, Mrs. Sergeant?” Connor teased lightly to you, that affectionate yet sly grin on his face.

“Well, Mr. Sergeant?” You snarked back. Connor hummed before kissing your forehead. 

“I love you, Sergeant.”

“I love you too, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm seriously fucking crying. This has been such an amazing journey for me, as I'm finally putting a cork on this series after 18 ficlets. It's a big win personally, as I've never really started a series with a clear-cut end (even if this was never intended to be a series in the first place), and finished it. Yes, I've done plenty of one-shots, but those are exactly that: one-shots. And while you could argue the same for these, the semi-fluidity in these created a story when tied together. 
> 
> These started out as self-indulgent, but, I also enjoyed hearing your guys appreciation. It's the most refreshing thing to hear that your slightly shitty self-indulgence is appreciated by someone other than yourself, and I will never be able to thank all of you guys enough. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
